KILL4ME
by AngelxCloud
Summary: Would you kill, kill, kill for me? I love you enough to ask you again. Would you kill, kill, kill for me? You won't be kissing me unless you kill for me... (TomXHarry One-shot)


I do not own Marilyn Manson

* * *

Long fingers curled over the smooth cheek presented to him, thumb trailing over plump lips. A tongue peaking out to meet the thumb, making the owner of the hand smirk. Lord Voldemort's pet was finally ready. Large green eyes stared at him longingly, but he pulled his hand back. A low whine met his ears.

 _Let's grab a gold switch blade,  
_ _and make us a blood pact, babe  
_ _to love and to fuck and to only  
_ _see ourselves_

 _and remember this..._

Extending his left arm, his pet knew to grab the proffered forearm. Not listening to the words of Snape, as he solidified the unbreakable vow. He only said his bit, watching his pet's lips move as he proclaimed his end of the vow.

He was so very tempted to claim those lips, as he'd been teasing the boy for over a year now, but he couldn't touch the boy. Not just yet.

 _Your hotel hall won't be so vacant_  
 _and I can tell that you ain't faking_  
 _because I take death threats_

 _like the best of them..._

He wished for his green-eyed pet to prove his loyalty. Not through just any mundane acts, like him facing a task, or anything of the sort. No, he had the perfect test for the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort, or to his pet, Marvolo, wanted Harry to kill a handful of people.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you again_  
 _would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _You wont be kissing me_  
 _unless you kill for me_

 _Kill, kill, kill for me..._

Then, and only then, would he accept his pet as more than that. When Harry successfully killed them would he take his place as the Dark Lord's consort. He had managed to refrain from touching him the entire year.

 _Bloody noses are just like roses_  
 _but what happens when we are betrayed?_  
 _would you drag him to the shed and unload six rounds in their_  
 _fucking face?_

 _This is a sacrifice.._.

Oh he knew the boy was loyal. The horcrux in his scar didn't allow him to betray the true owner of the soul. But he wanted actual, physical proof that the boy wished to be his. And he wanted the kill to mean something, not some random muggle on the street, it had to be someone the boy had previously...loved. Of course, there were exceptions, as they'd already pledged their allegiance to him.

 _Your hotel hall won't be so vacant_  
 _and I can tell you ain't faking_  
 _because I take death threats_

 _Like the best of them..._

It did hurt something inside him to see the boy board the train for sixth year. But, once the deed was done, the boy could be his, his consort. Oh, but the torture would continue, he'll keep sending the boy many more visions to what was going to come once he finished his task. Glamoured eyes met Avada green, and with a smirk he disapparated out of the station and back to his manor.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you again_  
 _would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _you won't be kissing me_  
 _unless you kill for me_

News of the youngest Weasley met his ears not even a month later, she seemed to have suffered an accident in which had landed with her hitting her head and falling in the lake. Many questioned why the giant squid did nothing to help...but the wizarding world chalked it up to the fact she might've already been dead when she hit the water. Pictures of the distraught family still grace the front page, even a week afterwards.

With one down, Marvolo decided to award his future consort the next day, a visit from him on the trip to Hogsmead.

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_  
 _who are you going to cross?_

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_  
 _who are you going to cross?_

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_  
 _who are you going to cross?_

Nothing else happened until around the holidays. A promising young woman, who'd just gotten into a fight with her family, left for a walk to cool down her temper in the freezing snow. When Cho Chang never re-appeared, her family went into a panic.

They did not find the body until after the snow melted.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you_  
 _again_

Rumors about a duel between the youngest male Weasley and Malfoy spread like a wildfire. With the location of the duel being so close the forest, it was no real surprise that the red-head never made an appearance. The Malfoy heir claimed that he never even saw the boy that night. He'd waited for hours before making it back into his dormitories, simply believing the other boy had chickened out.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_  
 _I love you enough to ask you_  
 _again_

With one last target left, and the year drawing to an end. Marvolo knew that his consort wished for him to be there when he finished the list he'd been given before the beginning of the year. The Malfoy heir was adept at the task he had been given, and their way into Hogwarts insured, he had no qualms about being present at the time.

 _Would you kill, kill, kill for me?_

Harry was dutifully waiting on him underneath the top of the tower, an enraged look on his face. He'd sent Draco up to distract the old man for a few minutes while he waited on Marvolo. The rage was from dealing with the old coot for the past few hours. Marvolo's eyes found the long gash on the boy's right palm, and bit back a growl when he realized where they had been. The only thing that calmed his rage was the sight of another horcrux on his finger, and a desire to have the boy bearing his others shot through him. Ignoring it for now, he led the boy up to face Dumbledore.

 _You won't be kissing me_  
 _unless you kill for me_

The old man's eyes widened on seeing Marvolo. A shot of red light flared from behind him, hitting Dumbledore's chest and causing his wand to fly from his hand. Harry caught it, stepping slowly out from behind Marvolo. A sad look passed over Dumbledore's face upon seeing Harry holding his wand, and with how close he was to the Dark Lord, he felt his heart sink.

 _Kill, kill, kill, for me_

"My boy, what are you doing?" He rasped. A sneer met his answer.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO THE DARK LORD'S CONSORT, OLD MAN!" Bellatrix screeched, stepping forward as if she was going to maul the old coot with her own fingernails.

"Bella." Harry's soft voice warned, and she immediately backed down, still glaring at the old man. "I'm surprised you never figured it out, _Professor_. You claim to be one of the best...and yet a _mere boy_ managed to outsmart you."

"Harry, please. You can't do this. This world needs you."

"Really? What do I owe them? _Why?_ When this world left me at the mercy at my relatives, well that was actually _your_ fault, but just the same. I owe this world _nothing_." Harry hissed.

"Please, Harry..."

 _Kill, kill, kill, for me_

Harry finally had enough, and with a wave of his wand, a green light shot out of his wand and into Dumbledore's chest. The shocked look on the old fool's face had Harry letting out a small cackle that echoed with Bellatrix's down the sides of the castle.

The wards shattered, and Death Eaters stormed in, on the instructions not to kill. Several howls echoed through the air as Harry raised his wand and shot the dark mark into the sky. While Harry was distracted in looking up as the dark mark formed, Marvolo shot a look to the Death Eaters surrounding them, and they nodded before leaving.

Curling his fingers under Harry's chin, he brought the boy's face back down from looking up at the sky. The confusion was momentary, but it passes as lips were suddenly pressed against his. Their very first kiss was filled with teeth and tongue.

 _Sideways for attention_  
 _longways for results_

 _who are you going to cross?_


End file.
